For Adoption
by NanukXJesseXNalaarXAshe
Summary: From a helpless blind girl, to a cheating wife, we will see it all. As in the title, all of these are for adoption! I planned to write them all, but I'd rather read them than write them. Alice/Bella


Isabella Swan, born blind and nearly deaf, lived life the way her parents deemed she should. One day, a new family moves to town, and everyone is abuzz about the beautiful family. Her classmates tease her, asking if she's "seen" them yet. She just laughs it off, as if she hasn't heard tha one, and held her tears off. She could cry later.  
At a monthly check up at the hospital, Bella gets looked over by Carlisle Cullen who attempts to test her sight and hearing. Bella gets upset and says that she's been entirely blind since she was born, and her hearing was on its way out, too.  
Alice had just walked in and saw Bella with her mother, walking away from her father. She had looked into the girls face and felt a flash of electricity run through her body. She saw Bella pick her head up slightly, sniffing the air, and looked directly in Alice's direction.  
Bella asks her mother if they could go to the bookstore to pick up something to read, but her mother scoffs and says they can't afford it now. Alice's hair stands on end and tries to not growl at the woman.  
"Hi, Bella." Alice greeted, and nodded at the girls mother, "talk to you later."  
"Cool." The blind brunette only smiled, perfect pearly whites flashing at a passing Alice, "later."  
Once the mother thought they were out of earshot, she hissed, "if you weren't a Helen Keller, you'd maybe have a chance at a girl like that. But you are, and you don't."  
"Yeah, I know."  
After meeting Bella finally, Alice feels happy and complete. She buys her Braille books and stylish glasses to protect her eyes, and the best hearing aides money could buy. Bella's mother slyly attempts to show Alice the medical bills, but Bella snatches them out of her hands and tears them up, turning to blindly glare at her mother. Wasn't it enough that Alice relaxed her aides with the best? Wasn't it enough that she helped watch her so her parents could go out or catch up with work?  
When Alice left, but she never really did leave, Bella and her mother got into a screaming match. How could she have the gall to be so rude to her only friend? She was doing more than anyone ever had for her, how could she let her parents abuse her friends?  
Her mother screamed back and said that the moment she was either eighteen or graduated, she was getting thrown into assisted living. Her parents had already talked about it, and it would be easier for everyone. Alice snarled in anger, and ran home before she did something she would regret.  
When she got home, her mother asked where she had gone, and when Alice told Esme about Bella's parents plan for her, the older vampire snarled and she threw the coffee table through the window, seeing only red. Alice explained that her mother was upset that keeping Bella was more expensive than they could afford, so Esme grabbed her check book and walked out the door, followed by Alice, and Rosalie, who had caught up to them. Nobody said a word as they ended up in front of Bella's house.  
They knocked, and an angry Renee answered the door, about to ask what they wanted before Esme shoved herself inside and followed by her daughters, circled to face Renee, who looked really nervous now.  
"We want Bella." Esme said quietly, as to not alert the girl.  
"I can go get her, but she has to be in bed in an hour-" Renee was about to go, before Esme grabbed her arm and shook her head.  
"We WANT Bella. I'm willing to pay what you want, but you'll have to sign over the rights to her." Esme looked right into Renee's eyes and never looked away. Renee did.  
"I don't know..." She looked at alice, who was standing at her mothers side. "I take it you heard our argument."  
"Yes." Her gold eyes darkened slightly, "I will take care of her, if you will let me."  
"Her father won't like this." Renee bit her lip, "what am I supposed to tell him?"  
"That we are willing to take on the responsibility of Bella's health and well being. That she will be better off with us, my husband is a doctor, after all." Esme pressed her lips into a thin line. "Just do the right thing."  
"Fine. Do you have adoption papers?" Renee took the papers from Rosalie, who had them printed before they left home, and signed them. "Should we get these notarized? I don't want something coming back to bite me in the ass."  
"I can notarize them." Alice said quietly, and Renee glanced at her and sighed.  
"Whatever." The brunette woman signed where she should, filled out the information, and handed them back, "I'm going to call her dad an have him come home to sign the papers. Ill be right back." She walked into the kitchen and pulled a box out of under the sink, pulling out files and numerous papers. She handed those to Rosalie too, cell phone pressed to her ear, chatting away. She hung up, "he is on his way."  
"Great." Esme took a seat slowly on the old and dusty sofa, her daughters preferring to stand.  
"If you want, Alice, you can go upstairs and pack her stuff. Or you can leave it here, whatever you want. Well either throw that stuff away or donate it." Renee shrugged, "you can tell Bella that she's going with you guys, too, if you want."  
"No, I think you should tell her. Just don't tell her we gave you money." Esme glared at Renee, "you are her mother. At least do this for her."  
"Fine. Charlie said to ask for $450,000. We can pay off her bills and maybe pay this house off and move." Renee grinned shamelessly. "Hopefully that girl won't be the reason you guys go bankrupt, she is expensive."  
"We will be fine, thank you." Esme wrote the check out and held it in one hand. "I will hand it over once Charlie signs the papers. You can go talk to your daughter right now, while you are waiting. Tell her what you need and want to, because this is the last time you get to. After this, it's a closed adoption, she will be mine, and not yours."  
"She hasn't been mine since she was born." Renee sighed, "I never wanted a disabled baby. I didn't bond with her, I could be a stranger to her."  
She grumbled as she walked up the stairs, going to talk to her daughter for the last time.  
The front door opened, and the chief walked in, looking at the Cullen's nervously. "Hey there."  
"Hello." Esme snipped, "nice to see you."  
"I heard there were papers I needed to sign?" Rosalie handed them to the cop and gave him a pen. "Is this an open adoption?"  
"No, it's a closed adoption." Esme wiggled on her seat. "Your wife nearly insisted on it."  
"Oh, okay." He sighed, signing as quickly as he could, "you'll take good care of her, right?"  
"I wouldn't be paying 450 thousand dollars if I wasn't going to." Esme gripped Alice to keep herself steady. Charlie handed the papers over and Esme tucked them into her purse. Bella came to the stairs alone, almost falling down, before Renee ran out and gripped her arm, yanking her back. "Are you an idiot? I know you're feeling all kinds of different emotions, but keep that shit in check!"  
Alice growled at the tight hold Renee had on HER Bella, but was grateful she kept her from falling.  
"Is it true?" Bella asked as the looked down into the living room, where she knew Alice was.  
"Yes." Bella crumpled into herself, but didn't cry.  
"Get me out of here." Within minutes, Bella had a small tote bag filled with the things Alice had bought her, and slung it on her shoulder, holding Alice's hand as the two of them left the Swan residence.  
Esme handed the two Swans the check, and turned to leave, "donate her things. Don't throw them away."  
"Fine by me." Renee grabbed her car keys. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."  
Esme and Rosalie hissed lowly, before leaving and running after Alice and Bella.  
"Now what, Esme?" Rosalie ran a hand through her hair, "what are we going to do with a blind human?"  
"Live. That's all."


End file.
